During arthroscopic surgery, a small incision is made in the skin covering the arthroscopic site or joint so that surgical instruments may be placed in the joint and manipulated through arthroscopic visualization. As only a very small incision is made during arthroscopic surgery, it is often difficult to handle instruments within the joint capsule, where visibility and access to the structures of the joint capsule is minimal. It is also difficult to manipulate instruments during the formation of a recipient site socket (for example, a femoral or tibial tunnel) during reconstructive surgery, with minimal bone loss and reduced intraarticular bone fragmentation of tunnel rims.
Accordingly, a need exists for a surgical drilling/cutting instrument that is configured to allow improved handling of the instrument within a joint capsule, for example the knee capsule, during ACL reconstruction. A need also exists for a surgical cutter that is stable during knee arthroscopy during the cutting mode, and that also provides drilling of femoral and tibial sockets or tunnels.